Terminator x Mettaton EX (NOT 4 KIDS!)
by Dinonadoop
Summary: have u ever wondered what wood hapen if 2 of the most loved robots found each other in a love or love situation? well now is time 4 u 2 find out!


**Terminator x Mettaton EX**

It was a dark and stromy nite in the yera 2019. Skynet and the terminators have ben killing all of the remaynin peopole and taking over the world. At this time tho all of the monstors from undertale had ben freed fom the bareer that keeped them underg round and the monsters were able 2 fite off the terminaters for the human life. Mettaton EX had cmae to the people world to preform a gig but he did not no that the thr humans where dying 2 skynet. He was super mad and say "gosh dang! I want 2 preform a performance 4 all the people ever and nao they r all ded!" that moment a terminator aproachd mettaton EX and it sayd "I will whatch ur show. Im getting tired of killing dum humans 24 ours strate and ur a robot not a alive thing so I like u" so mettaton EX was like "heck yas! Give me 1 minit 2 get redy!" "ok" replyd the treminator. Mettaton EX pulled a entire stage frum his face and got his music redy for the show (it was a musical so that y he needed the mucis) "terminators and gentleterminators, I present to u the greatest show of ur lifes!" "im the only one here" said the terminator from before but he clapped anyways. Mettaton EX then continuud to do his song & dance and the terminator was in love with it. As mettaton EX did more singig and dacning terminator realizd that the song & dance was no the only thing he loved he also was in love with mettaton EX. terminator was so in love that he jumped on the stage and grabbd mettaton EX by his tiny hands and sayd "I think im in love with u and we shud ave sexy times" mettaon EX was so hapy about terminators feelings and sayd back 2 him "oh terminator I feel the same way and I was just 2 afraid 2 say so"! terminator 'continuud the conversation' by grabing mettaton EXs face and kissing it over and over and over and over gagain. Mettaton EX rubbed both terminatos and his own body very robotikly and then he began 2 french terminator and terminator frenched mettaon EX rite back and then they frenched 4 3 ours. After 3 ours terminator looked at mettaopn EX in the eyes and sed "mettaton EX, I want this 2 go beyond french. I want 2 australia u in our love making prosess." So terminator and metttaton EX teleported 2 australia and did sex on top of a giant crocodile. The crocodile eventually flinged the 2 of them off its back and they landed in side a kangaroo pouch. They had hot steamy sex and banged bolts with eachother furiously nonstop because they r robots and don't need 2 take breaks. They were droped out of the kangaroo and they proceeded 2 have sex but on the hot steamy sand of the outback. Mettaton EX stopped the intercourse and sayd "wait, non of us have even comed yet and we only have so much battery power, so we need to have a ending 2 this sex" said mettaton EX. Terminator lookd him and say "well I downloaded a app on ur hardrive while we were sexing each other that allows u to finish." Terminator than looked mettaton EX in the eye and gave him the furioused of robo hand jobs ever done to anything ever. Mettaton EX was so overtaken by this that his system memory glitch out and fried up inside. Terminator stoped and said "u have been ejaculated." He then saw that mettaon EX was nto moving so he scaned him with his mecha eye and saw that his memory was burnt. He opened up his head and repaired it with ease but he did some wiring rong and mettaton EXs thirst 2 kill himans was changed 2 a thirst 2 kill robots so meetaton EX saw terminator and imedeeatly pummld him 2 the ground. Terminator fought back but he didn't like any bit of it. Mettaon EX had no restarints and wanted 2 kill terminator but some thing inside of him still new who the terminator was and ha d some faded memorys. Because of ths mettaton EX malfuncshuned and terminator killed him. Immediately regretting what he did terminator, rushed 2 mettaton EX and held his head in his head "i… i… I remember now… remember what we had… 2gether. Terminator… im sorry that this… this happened. Goodby" mettaton EX died in terminators arms and terminator was so sad and mad at hiself because he wired mettatno EX wrong that he threw himself into a river so so his robot parts wood be destroyed. Terminator fell 2 the bottom of the river and was riped a part by 48 diferent aligators and he died. THE END.


End file.
